Soupire
by speedyamel
Summary: La guerre de Marine Ford est terminé, on compte les morts on les venges on en souffre. Il en souffre. Au final trouvera-t-il sa rédemption dans cet oiseau de feu blessé? SaboxMarco
1. Chapitre 1-Chercher une nouvelle raison

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit!  
Bienvenu sur cet OS ... enfin c'était sensé être un OS et je me suis un peu trop lâché ^-^''''

J'annonce tout de suite c'est du MarcoxSabo mais en soft, pas de scène Yaoi, juste des sous-entendu. Tout ça provient à l'origine d'un simple pari avec une amie.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur les explications et vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir le premier chapitre.

Bien sûr One Piece et ses personnage ne m'appartiennent absolument pas.

Bonne lecture !

(Chapitre non bêta corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chercher une nouvelle raison de vivre **

Un long soupire échappa au blond. Une fois de plus il s'était laissé déborder par ses souvenirs. La mort d'Ace l'avait mis KO pendant de long mois, le manque de nouvelle vis à vis de Luffy n'arrangeant absolument pas les choses.

Dragon l'avait évincé pendant quatres mois de la direction le temps qu'il accuse le coup. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin revenir et se battre pour l'armée révolutionnaire, ses pensés se perdaient souvent parmis ses nombreux souvenirs de ses deux frères au grand désarroi de ses collègues.

Ce fut Koala approcha la première pour le rappeler à l'ordre aujourd'hui. il voyait dans son regard son air inquiet. Elle savait le rapport qu'entretenait Sabo avec Ace et Luffy et essayait désespérément de détourner l'attention du pauvre jeune homme qui se morfondait dans ses malheures. Elle vint affectueusement ébourriffé le blond qui ferma les yeux et eut un sourire de remerciement face à cette marque d'encouragement silencieux alors que la jeune femme se mettait à babillé tout en posant la liasse de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le bureau du jeune homme. Il sourit tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille discrète. Cette femme avait un sacré caractère mais elle lui faisait le plus grand bien dans ces moments compliqué.

Après un moment elle repartit laissant un sourire sur le visage habituellement sombre du second de l'armée révolutionnaire.

De nouveau seul, il se concentra sur les papiers apportés par son amie. Il y avait bien le journal mais il avait cessé de le lire depuis la mort d'Ace, seule les nouvelles de Luffy l'intéressait et Koala était suffisamment indulgente pour lui faire remarquer dès qu'elle voyait une seule ligne à son sujet. Il le laissa donc de côté et ouvrit les lettres des différents compte-rendus du jour. Il réussit à rester concentré pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre éveille sa curiosité. Un de ses amis avait ajouté un post-scriptum à la fin de la lettre qui lui était adressé:

_Lit le Journal Sabo, ça pourrait t'intéresser._

Intrigué par une telle remarque dans une lettre officiel il prit la gazette et la feuilletta rapidement, cherchant ce qui pourrait être tellement intéressant. Quand finalement l'article lui tomba sous le nez il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise le visage sévère. Il ne se laissa que le temps d'écrire un léger mot puis quitta la pièce en courant. Quand on vint lui apporter un plateau repas on ne pu que voir la feuille déposée négligemment sur l'article abandonné relatant le combat entre les ancien même de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et celui de Barbe Noir. Une simple note bien peu anodine

_Finalement je prend mes vacances._

xxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois que je naviguais seul en mer. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de ma part, j'étais souvent solitaire. L'armée révolutionnaire avait bien essayé de me joindre mais je n'avais jamais décroché et ce n'est que la perspective que je pourrais en avoir besoin qui m'a fait le conserver. J'avais fait bien attention de ne jamais laisser de trace de mon passage où que j'aille.

Doucement j'avais remonté la piste. La défaite des Barbe Blanche était un point que l'on ne pouvait négligé. Leur disparitions soudaines et la propension de Barbe Noir à ne pas vanter son mérite me faisait froid dans le dos. Cet homme avait par son simple fait réussi à manipuler un des plus puissant équipage du monde avec une facilité déconcertante. Dès que j'avais lu l'article je m'étais tout de suite mis en route pour récolter le plus d'information possible sur ce qui c'était passé. De file en aiguille j'avais réussi à récolter suffisamment d'information pour découvrir que les survivants de l'équipage avait pu pour la plupart fuire. Les autres avaient été malheureusement retrouvés dans la majeur partie des cas, mort. ils furent enterré avec les honneurs. L'équipage avait été décimé. Le seul dont personne n'avait de nouvelle fut Marco. La dernière chose dont les gens se rappellent dans l'euphorie du combat, était le cri de douleur de leur nouveau capitaine alors qu'une lance lui traversait le thorax, une lance en granite marin. Après cela tout le monde s'était retiré en vitesse perdu et désespéré. Certains prétendait que le corps de Marco avait été emmené par les hommes de Barbe Noire, surement pour lui voler son fruit du démon comme pour Barbe Blanche.

Mon objectif c'était alors focalisé sur la recherche du corps de Marco. Ce dernier avait sauvé Luffy, il avait essayé de sauver Ace… j'avais une dette envers lui. Je devais au moins faire mon possible pour essayer de lui offrir une sépulture décente et si par la même je pouvais tuer un ou deux membre de l'équipage de Teach … disons qu'il y aurait de quoi me satisfaire.

C'est donc avec ces objectifs en tête que je me dirigeai vers le dernier repaire connu à ce jour de Teach afin de passer un petit coucou à ceux qui pourraient être encore sur place. avec un peu de chance j'aurais peut être des informations intéressantes.

Mon poings s'enfonça dans le mur à quelque millimètre du visage de l'homme de main de Teach. Son regard révulsé de peur ne traduisait que trop bien la crainte que je lui inspirais et il y avait de quoi. Mon haki avait jaillit avec une rare violence, écrasant de sa présence le pauvre bougre, mon regard débordant de haine ne l'aidait pas non plus à penser qu'il allait survivre. Ma voix froide et dangereuse raisonna comme une promesse de violence.

Je vais résumé, arrête moi si j'ai tord… Vous avez tuez Marco dans l'espoir de récupérer son fruit du démon. Malheureusement pour Teach le corps sur lequel il agit ne doit surtout pas avoir de Karoseki en contact avec le corps. Vous avez donc retirer la lance mais avez constaté que directement le fruit du démon à ramené Marco à la vie. Jusque là j'ai bon?

\- Oui par pitié laissez moi partir!

Mon poing s'écrasa de nouveau à côté de sa tête le faisant couiner comme une souris apeurée.

\- La ferme. Je continu. Comme Marco n'est pas mort vous n'avez pas réussi à lui choper son pouvoir alors vous avez décidé de l'affaiblir en menant son corps à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt naturellement en espérant que ça suffise pour récupérer son pouvoir. Mais malheureusement pour vous de nouveau il continuait à se régénérer et à revenir à la vie à chaque fois que vous le tuez sous la torture ou autre. J'ai bien résumé?

\- Oui, oui c'est exactement ça! Pitié relâchez moi

\- Où est-il? Qu'avez vous fait de lui!?

Il l'ont emmené avec eux! Ils le gardent prisonniers car ils ont vu qu'il mettait de plus en plus de temps à ressuscité! Ils espèrent qu'il finira par être trop affaibli pour que son fruit du démon puisse prendre le dessus. Je vous jure c'est tout ce que je sais!

\- Où l'ont-ils emmené?

\- Je ne sais pas! Je vous jure je ne sais pas! Ils ne m'ont rien dit!

Cette fois mon poing atterrit dans son visage. D'un mouvement souple je lui brisais la nuque et laissais son cadavre au sol sanguinolent des nombreux cadavres que je venais de faire. Je fouillerai cette planque jusqu'à trouver ce que je voulais. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je laisse Marco dans une telle merde après ce qu'il a fait pour mes frères!

xxxxxxxxx

Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule et me retourna sur le dos. Instinctivement ma mâchoire se crispa pour retenir le râle douloureux à travers la brume de fièvre qui m'assaillait. Bon sang ces salops prenaient bien soin de me laisser dans le pire état possible avant de me faire mourir. Je sentais bien que mon fruit du démon avait toutes les peines du monde à me maintenir en vie et pourtant il s'acharnait à me ramener dès que les menottes quittaient mon corps inanimé.

Une voix résonna à mes côtés, bon sang mais pour une fois laissez moi mourir en paix. Est-ce trop demandé?

Une vive douleur traversa mon corps quand l'homme décida de me secouer par l'épaule. Cette fois ce fut trop pour moi et un gémissement misérable m'échappa. Presque instantanément tout s'arrêta et la main se retira. Je ne pu retenir un souffle tremblant de m'échapper. Lentement et avec difficulté j'ouvris les paupières, la lumière était comme un coup de poignard alors que je tentais de comprendre pourquoi le reste des douleurs habituelles de la torture n'arrivaient pas.

Ma vision troublée par la souffrance et ma trop grande faiblesse ne me permis que de distinguer les contour de l'homme fasse à moi. Ses cheveux blond et il me semble une cicatrice sur le visage ne me rappelaient rien. Je ne pourrais qu'affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, surement combattent vu la carrure.

Finissant mon observation sur ce constat, je refermai les yeux épuisés par ce simple effort, attendant les douleurs à venirs.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, hormis cette main qui se posa sur mon front et la voix de l'homme qui raisonna sans que j'arrive vraiment à comprendre ses phrases. Un petit laps de temps passa ainsi me laissant indécis sur la présence à mes côtés, puis subitement il entreprit de m'asseoir en plaçant une main dans mon dos m'arrachant une complainte douloureuse. Il parla de nouveau alors que mes oreilles sifflaient et que ma vue se brouillait. Il me laissa immobile quelques temps avant de passer une main sous mes genoux et de me soulever du sol.

Trop… trop de douleur d'une coup. Mon esprit flancha dans une inconscience presque reposante.

Quand je rouvris les yeux ma vision était plus clair. J'avais encore mal de partout mais je me sentais un peu moins faible. Visiblement cette fois on m'avait laisser récupérer avant de me tuer. Un balancement familier m'indiqua que je me trouvais à bord du bateau et de ce que je pouvais voir au vu de étoiles au dessus de moi j'étais allongé sur le pont du bateau, entouré de chaudes couverture. C'était assez étrange quand on savait que je n'avais pas eut le droit un tel traitement depuis ma capture. Je sentais toujours les chaines de granit marin sur mes poignets et sur mes chevilles mais je ne sentais pas de nouvelle douleurs depuis mon évanouissement. Je tournais légèrement la tête de côté pour essayer d'identifier ma nouvelle situation et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que j'étais sur un skipper. Pourquoi un tel navire pour me transporter après avoir prit autant de soin pour me garder prisonnier? tournant la tête lentement de l'autre côté je grimaçais en sentant mes muscles tirer douloureusement sur mon dos. Soufflant lentement et fermant les yeux j'attendis que la souffrance reflux avant d'observer de nouveau mon monde enfin surtout la cheville du navigateur assit sur le bord du skipper juste à côté de moi. Je reconnu la carrure de l'homme étrange qui m'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience en me portant. Me trouver à bord d'un bateau normalement réservé à une personne avec lui me laissait perplexe. Maintenant que mes pensés n'étaient pas complètement noyé par la faiblesse et la douleur, j'arrivais à analyser un peu la situation étrange des geôles: il n'avait à aucun moment essayé de me faire du mal et avait même essayé de me réveiller avant de constater ma souffrance… qui était cet homme pour agir ainsi. Surement pas un homme de Teach… mais alors comment avait-il pu…

\- Oh tu es réveillé!?

J'eu un sursaut incontrôlé. Trop perdu dans mes pensés je n'avais pas vu l'homme se retourner vers moi. Je n'avais pas rêvé, son visage était bien mangé par une cicatrice sur une bonne partie de l'œil gauche. Il bougea légèrement pour venir s'accroupir à côté de moi. Sa mine était sérieuse.

\- Comment te sens tu?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Depuis quand demandait-on une chose pareil à un prisonnier. Décidément quelque chose clochait réellement avec cet homme.

\- Ne tire pas cette tête, je ne suis pas un ennemis. Ça doit être assez déstabilisant pour toi après autant ce temps aux fer mais détend toi, c'est fini. Je t'ai sorti de cette merde il y a deux jours maintenant.

Sorti de … cette homme m'a libéré? Était-ce un rêve ou un nouveau moyen de me faire craquer. Je le dévisageai alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement à côté de moi, gardant un œil sur la mer et ses log de temps en temps. Nous étions encore dans le nouveau monde donc s'il avait besoin de plusieurs log. Mais il restait toujours à déterminer qui il était. J'avais du mal déjà à imaginer comment il avait pu passer à travers les défense des hommes de Teach mais en plus l'imaginer me sortir vivant et sans blessure d'un tel endroit aussi protéger …. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander qui il pouvait bien être je pris alors conscience de mon état de déshydratation. Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge par contre immédiatement l'état de sécheresse de ma gorge me fit partir dans une quinte de toux qui me rappela douloureusement l'état déplorable de mon corps. Deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules pour m'immobiliser au sol et réduisant mes mouvement instinctif.

\- Respire Marco, respire. Du calme. Essaye de caler ta respiration sur la mienne.

Mes oreilles sifflaient sous la douleur mais j'arrivais à distinguer ses mots. Bon sang j'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir pourquoi j'évitais de bouger. Lentement je repris mon souffle à l'aide de l'homme, me laissant tout de même au bord de l'inconscience. Pantelant et suant, le corps tremblant sous l'épuisement, je fus ravis de sentir l'eau couler dans ma gorge en feu. Une main froide se posa sur mon front bouillant alors que la couverture quittait mon corps, me laissant frémissant de froids, et que la seconde main venait palper mes blessures; Trop épuisé pour quoique se soit, je laissai cet homme qui semblait vouloir m'aider gérer le reste de la situation, de toute façon j'aurais été bien incapable de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Un sommeil lourd vint alors me cueillir.

xxxxxxxxx

Marco resta de inconscient une bonne partie de la journée suivante, rongé par la fièvre causé par la réouverture de certaines de ses blessures. J'avais pris beaucoup de soin pour de nouveau désinfecter et recoudre ses blessures. Je ne pouvais pas le défaire du granit-marin pour l'instant n'ayant pas trouvé la clé de ses fer avant de partir, son corps devait donc se contenter des soins normaux d'un humain. Vu l'épuisement lisible sur son visage il était évident que son corps avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la douleur et la régénération, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi sévèrement blessé?

Je portais de nouveau ma main à son front alors qu'il papillonnait lentement des yeux. Malgré son repos il semblait encore plus épuisé qu'à son dernier réveil. Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers moi mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour esquiver mon geste. Il était au moins déjà moins méfiant que la dernière fois.

Le laissant émerger doucement je remplis un gobelet d'eau avant de lui porter doucement aux lèvres. Il but lentement mais sans interruption. De nouveau je lu le même soulagement que la veille à l'ingestion du liquide.

\- Bonjour Marco, n'essaye pas de parler fort tu risques de partir de nouveau en quinte de toux et tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer légèrement et de tourner avec un visible effort la tête vers moi.

\- Qui … es… tu?

\- Oh! Maintenant que tu le dis il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, désolé je suis du genre étourdit.

Je passais une main gêné derrière ma nuque et je vis clairement Marco tiquer au geste. Il est vrai que je tiens ce tic d'Ace donc je peux comprendre sa réaction.

\- Je m'appel Sabo, je suis le frère d'Ace. Enfin le frère porté disparu d'Ace. Il ne savait même pas que j'étais encore en vie à vrai dire …

Mon visage se fit nostalgique alors que les souvenirs de l'accident de cette fameuse nuit me revenaient en mémoire. Je n'avais jamais pu dire à Ace que j'étais en vie, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présenté… je n'avais pas cherché non plus à me décrocher du boulot non plus jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais oublié à quel point la vie pouvait être courte, c'est quand on se trouve dans une impasse qu'on remarque nos erreurs comme on dit …

\- Il m'a … parlé … de toi… et Luffy…

\- Oh j'en doute pas, c'était un grand sentimentaliste derrière ses grand aires de dur.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres craquelées du blessé. Il ferma un instant les yeux et sembla avoir toutes les peines du monde à les rouvrir. Dans un geste lent et prudent pour ne pas lui faire mal je vins couvrir d'une main ses yeux l'obligeant à les fermer.

\- Dors, on aura tout le temps pour parler plus tard. Quand tu iras mieux par exemple. Je te réveillerai pour te faire boire à intervalle régulier. Contente toi de récupérer, je te fais sauter les merdes à tes poignets et chevilles dès que j'ai le matos pour, promis.

Je sentis un léger hochement sous ma main alors que je la retirais en la faisant glisser vers son front pour vérifier une nouvelle fois sa température qui était redevenu normal. Le repos ferait le reste.

\- Repose toi, tu n'es plus seul.

Je ne vis plus que je ne sentis son corps se contracter à côté de moi alors qu'une larme solitaire et silencieuse coulait sur sa joue crasseuse.

* * *

Et voilà premier chapitre de la petite aventure. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! Je les attends avec impatience!  
En espérant vous revoir pour la suite, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 2 - Convalescence

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit.

Bienvenu sur ce second chapitre de Soupire!

Si vous vous retrouvez là en théorie c'est que vous avez aimé ou que vous êtes intrigué dans tous les cas vous êtes les bienvenus!

Je m'attarde pas plus longtemps

Sur ce bonne lecture !

(Chapitre non bêta-corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Convalescence**

Une semaine passa calmement en mer. Nous étions encore à une semaine de la prochaine île. Marco c'était un peu stabilisé. Son corps guérissait lentement et douloureusement. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bouger seul mais au moins il restait un peu plus conscient. De toute façon une fois les menottes retiré on ne devrait plus à avoir à se préoccuper de cela. Le fruit du démon reprendrai le dessus et il n'aurait alors que besoin de repos physique comme mentale.

D'ailleur en parlant de fatigue, s'il voulait récupérer il lui fallait manger et c'était encore quelque chose de difficilement réalisable. Pendant ses six mois d'enfermement, il avait été peu nourrit et son corps supportait mal la nourriture. Il arrivait rapidement à satiété et s'il se forçait un peu ça se finissait souvent pas un rejet totale du repas à la mer. Depuis ces quelques mésaventure je faisais le plus possible avec mes réserves des repas léger et digeste, le plus souvent liquide depuis que j'avais remarqué que le simple fait de mastiquer l'épuisait assez pour le faire somnoler.

Prenant le bol de soupe que je venais de faire chauffer, je vins m'installer à côté de lui. posant une main sur son épaule je l'interpellai doucement.

\- Marco… Marco réveille toi.

Un marmonnement retentit m'arrachant un sourire amusé alors que l'homme papillonnait des paupières et tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

\- Bonjour, c'est l'heure de manger.

Il regarda le ciel et soupira un peu. Visiblement resté autant endormi n'aidait pas son moral. Je l'aidai tranquillement à manger. Au trois quart du bol il me demanda une pause avant de manger la suite déjà repus.

\- Dis Marco, jusqu'à présent je te laissais plutôt au calme avec ça pour que tu te remettes un peu émotionnellement …

\- Sabo, vient en aux faits.

\- Oui excuse moi. Comment t'es tu fais avoir par Teach?

\- … de façon très conne… On avait prévu tout un tas d'hypothèse sur les moyens qu'ilspourraient mettre en oeuvre pour nous vaincre mais … une simple erreur … un piège basique …

Les pièges basiques sont souvent les plus complexes à discerner.

\- … en effet. Ils m'ont simplement distrait en plein combat et ont réutilisés les technique de la Marine lors de la guerre au sommet. Une paire de menotte de granites marin et j'étais rapidement neutralisé. Il leur a ensuite suffit de m'assomer pendant que j'étais sous l'effet de surprise. Je me suis seulement réveillé dans la cage d'où tu m'as sortit. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont devenu mes frères. J'ai seulement eu le droit à la liste complète des morts pendant la batail….

\- Oui, en effet, un piège con mais bon en plein combat on peut pas tout voir. Et pour ce qui est de tes frères je ne saurais te dire hormis pour ceux que j'ai vu en te cherchant.

\- Je … d'ailleurs… pourquoi me cherchais-tu.

Je lui fis un petit sourire emplit de tristesse à l'homme face à moi. Il me dévisagea un peu surprit par le disparition de mon sourire habituelle.

\- Tu étais un frère pour Ace, donc par extension tu étais le mien. Je ne laisse pas mes frères derrières.

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux surpris par ma phrase. Il devait surement s'attendre à tout sauf ce genre de phrase.

xxxxxxxx

\- Bouh!

\- Argh ! Bordel Sabo! La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça je t'enfonce mon scalpel au fond de la gorge!

\- Déjà essayé Eilen tu as pitoyablement loupé

\- Tss, salle gosse!

\- Je lâchai un rire amusé alors que la vieille médecin acariâtre reprenait son souffle une main sur le coeur. Elle râla avant d'aller à son bureau pour en sortir une bouteille de gnole. Elle se servit un shot et l'avala d'une traite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore gamin.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un service… disons particulier.

\- Quel chat errant as-tu trouvé à me faire soigner.

\- Un chat assez connu et assez recherché.

\- Et où est ce petit?

\- Tu sais où j'habite non?

\- Amène le là.

\- Je ne peux pas, il ne peut pas marcher et très clairement vu son état je préfère ne pas l'exposer au danger.

Elle râla et prit son sac en le fourrant de tout un tas de matériel. Cette vieille m'étonnais toujours. Malgré son petit gabarit ne dépassant pas les 1m10 et son grand âge, elle avait une ténacité et une vitalité à toute épreuve. Elle restait le meilleur médecin de cette île malgré son exubérance et peu de gens faisaient attention à sa continuelle mauvaise humeur vu son efficacité.

Une fois qu'elle eut réunit toutes ses affaires elle se tourna vers moi attacha les cheveux blanc en un chignon et me balança avec tout le sérieux du monde:

\- A genoux!

\- Pardon?!

\- Tu es fort robuste et rapide. On gagnera du temps à ce que tu me portes. A genoux

Je restai un instant incrédule devant son ordre avant de m'avancer vers elle et de la jeter négligemment sur mon épaule. Immédiatement elle se mit à râler et à se débattre, m'arrachant un grand sourire amusé. Prise à son propre jeu.

Je sortis de la maison sous le regard surpris des villageois puis je courrais vers la planque des révolutionnaires où se trouvait Marco.

Quand je déposais la femme sur le sol, elle s'énerva immédiatement, me criant dessus sans aucune retenu et arrachant un gémissement douloureux au blessé dans le fond de la pièce qui allait se réveiller avec une bonne migraine.

Par contre le gémissement eut au moins le grand plaisir de la faire taire. Elle se tourna vers son patient et son regard changea du tout au tout pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieux et attentif. Elle s'approcha et analysa rapidement l'état de son patient. Je vis ses yeux se froncer quand elle vit les menottes de granites marins que j'avais retiré puis elle se tourna vers moi alors que je voyais Marco commencer à se réveiller.

\- Il a quoi comme fruit du démon?

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas pour me demander ça.

\- Il me semble que si mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de mémoriser la tête de tous les pirates que je croise.

\- C'est Marco le phénix de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Ce bon vieux Barbe Blanche… comment se fait-il qu'il ne récupère pas ses pouvoir pour se soigner?

\- Je comptais sur vous pour ce point. Je suppose qu'il a un corps étranger ou un éclat quelconque de Granit Marin dans le corps mais ça je ne peux pas le déterminer.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers son patient. Marco s'était réveillé et nous observait en silence, elle lui lança un simple bonjour avant de commencer son auscultation précise et experte. Je la regardais faire attendant patiemment son diagnostic. Il était étrange que Marco n'ai pas récupérer son fruit du démon. Qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser car il était épuisé je peux comprendre mais là il n'arrive absolument à rien. Après une dizaine de seconde de silence complet elle soupira avant de sortir une simple pince à épiler et un scalpel de son sac.

\- Tient le. Je dois retirer la balle.

\- Une balle en Granite Marin vous pensez.

\- Oui.

Je lançais un regard désolé à Marco tout en grimaçant. Il souffla un peu et ferma les yeux attendant la douleur alors que je l'immobilisais fermement. Immédiatement la doctoresse se mit à l'ouvrage sans vraiment de délicatesse, arrachant un hurlement de douleur de Marco. Elle ne tira pas une simple balle mais visiblement une créé de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse pas facilement la retirer. Elle n'était pas ronde comme à l'habitude mais elle était longue comme une longue aiguille couverte de petite dent qui arrachèrent de la chair à sa victime. Une fois retirée, elle laissa le pirate haletant et couvert d'un fine pellicule de sueur. La souffrance l'avait presque fait tourner de l'œil. Je vis la vieille sortir un bouteille d'alcool brut sûrement pour désinfecter ses plaies. Je lui stoppais son geste un regard mauvais fixé sur elle.

\- Bon sang laissez le respirer et se reprendre un minimum. Vous venez de lui retirer ce truc sans même l'anesthésie, ayez au moins le respect d'attendre un minimum.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça a faire, j'ai des patients qui attendent!

\- Oui et bah la vieille elle va aller dans le cuisine elle va se faire une tisane et elle va le laisser souffler un instant!

Elle râla et partit d'un pas énervé. Je vins servir un verre d'eau du pichet déjà installé à côté du lit et je fis s'asseoir l'homme pour le faire boire lentement le liquide. Une fois fini il me lança un regard de remerciement en retrouvant son souffle doucement. Je le rallongeai lentement et jetais un regard à la blessure sanguinolente qui venait d'être faite. Je n'avais pas réussi avec le matériel que j'avais à le retirer et j'avais pensé que la bonne femme ferais un minimum attention mais finalement j'en venais à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait moi même.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui… laisse moi juste quelques minutes … pour me remettre…

\- J'aimerai bien mais pour le coup il faudrait au moins que tu soignes la blessures qu'on vient d'aggraver, elle saigne beaucoup trop.

Il acquiesça ferma les yeux je pu voir un pli de concentration apparaître sur son front alors que des flammes bleus apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps. Elles étaient en général plus importantes vers les blessures sérieuses. Les bandages partir en lambeau sous mes yeux et je dû m'écarter un peu le temps qu'il fasse son office. Pourtant il arriva rapidement à court de souffle et les flammes disparurent brusquement laissant un Marco pantelant, couvert de blessures moins grave mais toujours présente et de nouveau à la limite de l'inconscience. Lorsque je vins poser une main sur son front deux yeux vitreux de fièvre se tournèrent vers moi.

\- J'ai dit de soigner la blessure ouverte pas toutes tes blessures idiots! Ton corps est pas en état de supporter ça.

\- Mon corps … a vu pire... ces derniers mois…

\- Est-ce une raison pour mettre ta vie en danger?

\- Je ne peux pas mourir. Mon fruit me maintient en vie. Si je meurs je me réveillerai entièrement soignée dans quelques jours.

Je le dévisageais surpris. Bon sang c'est un sacré pouvoir… et une sacré malédiction aussi. Il ferma les yeux, haletant et il lâcha un soupire d'aise lorsque je déposais un gant d'eau froide sur son front pour l'aider un peu à faire descendre sa température bien trop haute sous l'effort. Quand il eut calmé un peu son souffle j'appelais de nouveau la vieille qui semblait toujours aussi furieuse et que je dus calmé avec des menaces pour qu'elle y aille doucement avec le blessé.

Au final, Marco sombra dans une inconscience reposante pendant les soins pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs jours plus tard.

xxxxxxxx

Les mains dans les poches je m'approchais lentement de l'homme face à la mer. De cette hauteur on avait une magnifique vu sur l'océan. On arrivait même à chercher la limite entre l'horizon et l'océan tellement tout semblait pure. Devant moi, Marco était assis, les pieds dans le vide, fixant l'horizon sans bouger un léger sourire au lèvre. Je vins me mettre à ses côtés, debout à observer tranquillement comme lui le paysage.

\- Alors qu'à tu prévu maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas trop je t'avouerai. Retrouver mon équipage ou du moins au moins prendre des nouvelles de chacun. Je ne suis pas sûr de repartir en mer en tant que Pirate… pas pour cette génération en tout cas. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à cette vie… le temps de faire mon deuil.

\- Et pour Barbe Noir?

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Mon équipage a été décimé par lui, et malgré notre rancœur il faut être réaliste sa puissance à beaucoup trop augmenté pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. On a eut trop de mort je ne veux pas demander plus à mes frères. Je dois leur laisser faire leur deuil.

\- Tu sais, à un moment où l'autre l'armé révolutionnaire devra se confronter à Barbe Noir, il deviendra surement une menace qu'on ne pourra éviter d'affronter vu sa mentalité. Si ça te chante je pourrai te prévenir quand ça arrivera et vous pourrez nous donnez un coup de main à ce moment là. Comme ça vous soigner vos blessures, vous faites votre deuil et vous venez venger vos proches quand c'est nécessaire.

Il me lança un coup d'œil surpris. Je sentis son regard me dévisager et surement peser le pour et le contre. Au final il ne me donna pas de réponse mais je n'en attendais pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas une réponse que je voulais seulement qu'il prenne conscience que la vengeance était toujours possible mais que ce n'était pas une devoir juste une possibilité.

Je fini par tourner les talons après une dizaine de minutes de silence, retournant dans le chaleur de notre planque. Il me fallait préparer mes affaires, nos chemins se sépareront le lendemain pour que je retourne à mes fonctions, plus sereins qu'à mon départ malgré le peu que j'avais fait pour cet équipage illustre. Ace, Barbe Blanche, et vous autre, voguez loin à bord du Mobby Dick. Brandissez le drapeau de votre famille dans cet au delà si méconnu.

* * *

Et voilà! Chapitre terminé, tout mignon tout gentil avec un début de rapprochement de nos deux pirates.

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de tout ça? Vous votez pour aller voir le troisième chapitre?

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et sur ce à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapitre 3 - Se retrouver

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit!

Hey nous nous retrouvons pour un troisième chapitre tout feu tout flamme avec notre piaf et notre torche (Bis) favorite!

Les derniers moments du chapitre précédent étaient plutôt calme, vous êtes tout à fait en droit de demander ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant. On se demande biennnnnn... oui ok le suspense est con je vous laisse x)

Bonne lecture et à de suite !

(Chapitre non bêta-corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Se retrouver **

Un sourire amusé se dessina au coin de mes lèvres alors que mon bras s'enflammait. La sensation du feu en mon corps accompagné de cette présence… ça faisait longtemps Ace que je ne t'avais pas sentis à mes côtés lors d'un combat. Aurais-tu peur pour moi? Tu ne devrais pas et tu le sais pourtant, je suis loins d'être faible.

Mon point s'abattit sur mes ennemis impitoyablement, ravageant par les flammes cette base de la Marine. C'était symbolique mais au moins ça fera toujours un danger de moins dans ce monde. Les forces Marines étaient de plus en plus acculés par les empereurs et par l'armée révolutionnaire. On arrivait de plus en plus à les mettre en tension et nulle doute qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à changer de stratégie et connaissant Akainu le pire pouvait être à craindre. C'est entre autre pour cela que je me trouve en ce moment sur l'île de Kylyra, île support d'un gros QG de la Marine qui était censé rencontrer un de leur potentiel allié. L'avoir fait sauter avant cette rencontre reculerait l'échéance. Il fallait maintenant que je me tire de cette île tout en trouvant qui était ce possible allié.

C'est vers les rues autour du port que je faillit faire un face à face avec ce fameux allié, et pas de moindre: Barbe Noir. C'est la seconde fois que la Marine s'allie à lui, à croire qu'ils sont assez désespérés pour faire appel à un des pirates qui est le moins fiable au monde. C'est sans doute aussi pour ce manque de fiabilité qu'il se sont permit une telle alliance, ils ne risquent pas de se retrouver avec une alliance pirate à dos étant donné qu'il était haï de tous les autres empereurs.

Je m'écartai du port discrètement, je devais partir le plus rapidement possible. J'avais un rapport urgent à rendre à Dragon.

Ce fut une main posé sur mon épaule qui m'évita le pire. J'avais presque atteint la cache de mon skipper quand subitement une main m'avait tiré en arrière. Je m'étais retrouvé coincé contre un torse, un bras barrant les miens et m'empêchant de bouger. L'homme qui m'avait attrapé faillit finir brûler vif s'il ne m'avait pas murmurer de me taire et d'observer. Je reconnu immédiatement la personne contre moi mais je n'eus plus l'occasion de m'attarder sur son identité que déjà je vis un homme apparaître en haut d'un des toits avoisinant. Un homme mince à la peau blafarde, une simple canne sur le bras. Il regarda tout autour de nous et s'attarda un peu sur notre position malgré que nous soyons à couvert de sa vue. Il disparu au bout d'une dizaine de minute comme il était apparu.

Je sentis Marco, car oui il s'agissait bien du phénix, se détendre dans mon dos avant de lâcher un soupire. Je me décollais de lui et me retournai pour le dévisager. Il n'avait pas ses habits habituels mais plutôt des habits plus sombre et plus discret. Il me lança un regard incertain avant que je lui fasse signe de me suivre.

Le plus discrètement et attentivement possible nous joignîmes mon skipper. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des dangers. Je me permis enfin de parler à mon "sauveur".

\- Tu m'as sortit d'un tas de possible embrouille, merci.

\- Un prêté pour un rendu comme on dit.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mon visage alors que je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon embarcation, l'observant tranquillement. Il avait repris du poil de la bête, ne serait-ce que physiquement où on le voyait serein et beaucoup moins décharnée. Presque deux ans étaient passé depuis notre dernière rencontre et pourtant on voyait toujours une certaine maigreur et, je n'en suis pas sûr mais est-ce des cicatrice au niveau de son cou? Les mots serait-elles des blessures que les flammes du phénix ne peuvent pas faire disparaître?

\- Et que fais tu ici au juste même si je me doute un peu de la réponse?

\- J'habite ici.

\- Pardon !

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher sous l'étourdissante nouvelle. Qu'elle idée de s'implanter aussi proche d'une base Marine aussi importante!

\- Dis voir tu ne serais pas un peu suicidaire toi?

\- Garde tes amis proches de toi et tes ennemis encore plus.

\- Oui enfin pour un pirate de ton envergure c'est clairement suicidaire d'être ici bon sang!

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on me reconnaisse et qui irait faire chier un médecin au juste?

\- C'est tout de même prendre de gros risque.

\- Serte. Par contre toi tu avais clairement une autre idée de la raison de ma présence ici j'ai tord?

\- Je pensais que tu suivais Barbe Noir.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qu'il est ici? Pourquoi m'a tu empêcher de me mettre à découvert aujourd'hui?

\- Parce qu'une présence néfaste était en train d'arriver. Simple Haki de l'observation poussé à son maximum. Pourquoi?

\- Donc tu ne sais pas qui était cet homme?

Son visage me dit quelque chose mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment en dire plus.

\- Il s'agit d'un des hauts gradé de l'équipage de Barbe Noir. Laffitte pour être précis. Très clairement s'il m'avait vu j'aurai eu des problèmes. Je te pensais ici car tu poursuivais Barbe Noir.

\- Non je cherche plus de la tranquillité depuis que j'ai fais mon deuil. Teach a atteint des sommets que je ne pourrais pas atteindre et que je ne veux pas atteindre. J'ai perdu trop de proche pour m'impliquer de nouveau.

Un léger silence plana entre nous un instant. Finalement j'hochai la tête bien que je ne partage pas entièrement son avis je pouvais le comprendre. Un sourire amusé apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Et toi? Que fais-tu ici bien que je me doute un peu de la réponse?

\- Comme toujours, on renverse les piliers de la Marine.

\- Donc tu es bien le responsable de la pagaille en ville. J'ai reconnu le Hiken d'Ace, les rumeurs étaient donc vrai vis à vis de son fruit. Tant mieux, il est entre les bonnes mains.

\- Entre de bonne main je ne sais pas mais je fais en sorte qu'il puisse apporter un futur stable pour tout le monde y compris à ses frères.

\- Tu honores sa mémoire… merci beaucoup Sabo.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, il était aussi mon frère.

Nous échangeâmes un regard nostalgique tandis que nous entendions l'effervescence de la ville enfler. Je devais partir… devais-je laisser Marco derrière? Il sembla comprendre ma réflexion puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière et tout en hochant la tête négativement. Il me fit un signe de la main et partit les deux mains dans les poches

\- J'ai des blessés à soigner, tire toi de là avant qu'ils ne te trouvent.

\- Soit prudent Marco…

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je t'appellerai pour te donner des nouvelles.

\- Comme si tu avais mon numéro de denden…

Il partit avec un sourire amusé. Je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la crique. une fois fais j'embarquais ne remarquant qu'à ce moment seulement le mini-denden abandonné sur place. Un denden qui me faisait drôlement penser à une certaine tête d'ananas. 

* * *

C'est mimiiiiii! Marco est dans une merde relativement odorante mais sinon leur relation est mimi à se protéger non?

Alors qu'en pensez vous? On doit me jeter des pierres?

Dites moi tout j'attends vos commentaires!

Et sur ce à bientôt mes loulous pour le quatrième et cinquième chapitre en une fois!


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le venin de la Marine

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Nous voilà de retour dans ce nouveau chapitre pour botter des culs! J'espère que les deux précédents vous aurons plu =D

Alors à votre avis comment se poursuit cette petite relation "fraternel" entre Marco et Sabo? Comment ses deux hommes au passé tourmenté vont gérer leur sentiments naissants?

Je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

[Edit du 27/04/2019] J'ai osé vous balancer ce chapitre sans message d'intro ou d'outro... Shame on me!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le venin de la Marine**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je fus grandement surpris de recevoir un appel de Marco la semaine suivante, ainsi que la semaine suivant et toute les autres. Ça devint rapidement un rituel entre nous. Nous nous rapprochâmes doucement malgré mes fréquentes indisponibilité.

J'appris qu'il avait dû déménager et fuir l'île avec la plupart des habitant. Barbe Noir profitant de la situation pour prendre possession du Fort de la Marine, au grand damne de cette dernière. Il avait fini de s'intégrer à la population en aidant les nombreux blessés des pirates. Sa vie était assez tranquille et il se reconstruisait tranquillement.

Puis, une semaine, sans prévenir je n'eus pas de nouvelle. La semaine suivante non plus; ni celles d'après. L'inquiétude commençait à me rendre légèrement irritable. Au final après deux mois sans nouvelle, je reçu un appel de Koala partit détruire une base Marine importante. Elle m'annonça alors avoir des nouvelles de Marco qu'il allait bien mais qu'elle le ramenait au QG que je devais prévenir Dragon qu'elle ramenait beaucoup de monde.

Je fus celui qui accueillit le navire au port. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des viellards, tous clairement dénutris et la plupart avec des bandages plus ou moins importants. Je pris mon rôle d'hôte au sérieux en les guidant dans les couloirs. Tous furent répartit dans les différents étages et chambre de libre. Les plus blessés furent confiés à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres, le regard vide installait leur maigres affaires dans leur baraquement. Par contre, une chose me tarauda rapidement, je n'avais pas vu ni Koala, ni Marco.

Revenant au navire je montais dessus à la recherche des deux disparus. Après un rapide tour je me résignai à rejoindre la pièce que j'évitais depuis le départ, comme un dénis: l'infirmerie. Ouvrant la porte je tombais sur le médecin de bord qui me lança un regard fatigué avant de retourner son regard vers un des lits. Koala était assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, visiblement endormi par une trop longue veille. Je m'avançai lentement, redoutant ce que j'allais découvrir dans le lit. Un frisson glaciale me parcouru en voyant le visage de Marco tordu par une grimace douloureuse, perlant de transpiration, la lèvre ensanglanté par les trop nombreuses fois où il avait dû la mordre sous la douleur, le corps tremblant et parcouru de spasm irrégulier et surtout le pli de son bras, bleuté et couvert de petit points signes de piqûres récurrentes. Je m'avançais encore d'un pas pour être au côté du médecin qui s'apprêtait à injecter un produit dans la cuisse de Marco laissé à découvert pour faciliter l'intervention. Je vis immédiatement que ce n'était pas la première vu l'état de sa jambe. J'attrapais le bras du médecin dans sa course.

\- Oh on se calme deux secondes avec les piqûres! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Je l'ignore mais si on ne lui injecte pas un calmant il s'emporte et devient presque violent. Apparemment quelque chose le brûle de l'intérieur. C'est comme ça qu'il le décrit. On le maintient inconscient depuis le début de notre retour.

\- Koala m'avait dit qu'il allait bien!

\- Au départ oui mais dès le premier jour il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre et pendant la nuit il c'est mis à faire une crise de tétanie. J'ai été obligé de le sédater pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est absolument pas logique! Son fruit du démon aurait dû le soigner s'il avait quelque chose. A aucun moment Marco aur….

Je fus interrompu par un léger cri de douleur venant du phénix. A ce moment une présence apparu à mes côtés, une présence glaciale et brûlante à la fois, une présence que je connaissais très bien: Ace. Il réagissait à la détresse de son frère. Mes dents grincèrent de frustration de le voir dans un tel état. Je gardais toujours le poignée du médecin dans ma main mais mes yeux étaient fixé sur le visage tendu de Marco.

\- Vous avez de quoi juste atténuer sa douleur sans le faire tomber dans le sommeil.

\- J'avais ça au départ mais j'ai tout utilisé.

\- Y'en a dans l'infirmerie donc?

\- Bien sûr mais dans son état il ne sera pas transportable !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je gère. Réveillez Koala!

Je le relâchai mais je lui dérobai rapidement la seringue pour qu'il ne l'injecte pas contre mon gré. Il marmonna dans sa barbe des propos inintelligibles et se dirigea vers Koala. Posant la seringue à mes pieds je me penchais vers Marco et lui tapotai la joue pour essayer de le faire se focaliser sur moi.

\- Marco, Marco! Aller Marco ouvre les yeux et regarde moi.

L'effort fut visible, surtout que je vis que ses spasmes devenaient de plus en plus violent et douloureux. Un spasme plus brusque le tendit complètement le faisant légèrement s'arcbouter. Je le plaquai au lit pour éviter qu'il n'en tombe et c'est à ce moment seulement que je remarquai les sangles le maintenant immobile. Koala écarquilla un peu les yeux quand elle me vit et qu'elle suivit mon regard et mon fils de pensée. Très clairement elle avait compris que j'allais sortir de mes gonds.

\- Vous êtes allez jusqu'à le ligoter comme un fou! Sérieusement!?

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix Sabo! Il avait tellement mal qui essayait de se mutiler!

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

\- J'aimerai crois moi.

Marco se détendit, pantelant sous mes mains. Je vins prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Marco écoute moi, je vais te bouger d'ici, va falloir que tu te concentres du mieux que tu peux pour te détendre sinon ça va rendre la chose très compliqué.

Il grinça des dents en se cambrant légèrement sous la douleur et marmonna difficilement un "peu pas".

\- Je sais que tu en es capable sinon je ne te le demanderai pas. Tu es résistant et tu as été torturé pendant des mois tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ton corps assez pour t'immobiliser un minimum!

Il grogna un peu alors que je le détachai déjà, je savais qu'il pouvait lutter contre la douleur. Il vint immédiatement agripper mon avant bras et enfonça ses ongles dans ma chaire me faisant grimacer désagréablement. Le Mera Mera no Mi régénéra immédiatement les tissus mais la douleur était toujours présente. Par contre ce qui m'étonna ce fut que le corps de Marco sembla absorber une part des flammes que je produisis et les quelques égratignure sur ses doigts disparurent. Le fruit du phénix était là juste sous la peau, il ne demandait qu'à sortir pour soigner son propriétaire mais c'est comme s'il n'avait pas l'énergie pour le faire. C'était très étrange.

Je le fis lâcher mon bras et le prit à bras le corps, pour l'aider à se lever. Il tremblait de souffrance contre moi et ne tenait absolument pas sur ses jambes. Je le plaquai bien contre moi pour qu'il soit le plus stable possible et je laissais quelques flamme apparaître sur les point de contact de nos corps observant leur effet, effet qui se fit presque immédiatement. Marco fut beaucoup moins agité contre moi. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé comme s'il sortait tout juste la tête de l'eau.

\- Respire, on va bouger et trouver ce que tu as.

Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de la poser sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête vers les autres, haussant un sourcils en les voyant me dévisager sans rien faire.

\- Aller bougez vous le cul. Ouvrez nous les portes et vous doc foncez préparer l'infirmerie!

Comme un coup de fouet, ils se mirent à agir immédiatement pendant que je tournais mon regard vers Marco qui semblait moins souffrir même si ses traits tirés montrait que la douleur était toujours là. Je fis un pas en avant et, même s'il eut un petit temps de latence, il suivit mon mouvement. C'est ainsi que, pas après pas, nous rejoignîmes l'infirmerie ou le médecin lui injecta immédiatement des antidouleurs et des décontractants musculaires. C'est un Marco, épuisé mais reconnaissant qui s'endormi dans le lit où je l'avais installé. La fièvre était toujours présente mais au moins il pouvait enfin réellement détendre son corps et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

xxxxxxxxx

Une drogue. Une putain de drogue développé par la Marine avec pour base des particules de granites Marin! Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps ça va mettre pour évacuer du corps de Marco mais ça a le même effet qu'une drogue dure! Et ils lui ont injecté ça dans le corps plusieurs fois par jours. Ça le rendait amorphe et il pensait que c'était un tranquillisant que son corps n'arrivait pas à supprimé mais quand il apprit la nouvelle il compris rapidement dans quelle galère ces connards l'avaient mis. Les crises de manques étaient ravageuses et épuisantes et alors que deux semaines étaient écoulées depuis son arrivé il lui fallait encore des relaxants musculaires pour éviter que la douleur ne le fasse se blesser.

Je me montrais le plus présent possible pour l'aider avec le Mera Mera No Mi. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, être en contact avec des flammes semblait lui redonner des forces comme si le fruit du démon se nourrissait de l'énergie des flammes pour combattre la drogue.

Je venais de sortir du bureau de Dragon, il venait de me donner des congés pour que j'aide Marco à se remettre rapidement. La situation avait malheureusement dégénéré pour lui et il avait apparemment dû utiliser ses pouvoir pour protéger la population de l'oppression de la Marine mais cela coûta la liberté de tous. La Marine les considérant tous comme des traîtres. Certains virent en Marco un monstre et furent enrôler par la Marine tandis que les autres le voyant comme un sauveur furent mis aux arrêts en même temps que lui. De là, Koala avait fini par avoir la mission de faire tomber le QG où ils étaient retenus et tomba par hasard sur eux. Elle reconnu évidemment Marco et prit tout le monde sous sa responsabilité. Le reste fut le trajet en bateau et la découverte de l'empoisonnement de Marco avec cette satanée drogue. Une histoire banal et basique mais qui met actuellement Marco et l'armée révolutionnaire dans une situation délicate. En effet l'afflux de monde est à gérer, redispatcher dans le monde ceux ne voulant pas rester, donner une poste aux autres, former les derniers au combat. Beaucoup d'agitation dans une temps de crise aussi forte. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pu être libérer un temps. Aucune attaque ne peut être envisager avec un centre névralgique aussi occupé. Les actions activistes avaient donc été suspendu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et je me retrouvais en quelque sorte en vacance. Dragon m'avait d'ailleurs demandé d'évacuer Marco du QG, trop de personne venait voir le jeune homme pour prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'il avait besoin de calme et de repos quand il n'était pas en train d'affronter une de ses trop violente et douloureuse crise.

J'arrivai donc tranquillement, les mains dans les poches au niveau de la porte de l'infirmerie. Deux coups et je rentrai sans attendre de réponse. Le médecin était à son bureau en train d'étudier des échantillons de sang, surement de Marco pour pouvoir le guérir mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas vraiment. Je m'approchai directement du fond de la salle où un rideau avait été tendu pour séparer du reste du monde le secteur. L'écartant je trouvai Marco endormi profondément. Je ne fis pas de bruit le laissant se reposer pendant que son corps ne lui faisait pas défaut. Je rassemblai les affaires qu'il lui avait été fourni pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie dans un sac de voyage. Un sursaut me prit quand j'entendis la voix de l'endormi dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner brusquement une main sur la poitrine.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Putain! Tu m'a foutu la frousse bordel je pensais que tu dormais!

\- C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu commences à faire du bruit autour de moi.

\- Mince désolé je voulais pas te réveiller justement.

\- Tu es aussi discret qu'Ace disons.

Il eut un petit rire avec un sourire amusé collé au visage. Je secouai la tête exaspéré par la comparaison peu reluisante… et encore il ne connaissait pas Luffy au quotidien.

\- Bref, pour répondre à ta question, je prépare tes affaires. On va bouger d'ici. Tu va venir chez moi pendant un temps pour qu'on ne vienne pas te déranger toutes les trente secondes et que tu puisses te reposer au maximum. Puis ça ne sert pas à grand chose de rester là sachant que mon fruit du démon a un effet plus important que les décontractants musculaires et que, tant que le médecin n'aura pas trouver un antidote il ne pourra rien te donner de plus que d'habitude.

L'explication sembla lui convenir puisqu'il hocha la tête se hissa en position semi-assise appuyé sur ses coudes pour m'observer finir de ranger en silence. Une fois fini je passai le sac dans mon dos et m'approchai du phénix.

\- Tu te sens de marcher un peu où il va falloir que je te porte?

\- Je préférerai marché si ça ne te dérange pas. Je risque d'aller doucement mais je n'en peux plus de rester immobile à longueur de journée. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- T'en fais pas on a notre temps. J'ai juste pas envie que tu réveilles la douleur.

\- Ça devrait aller. La dernière date de pas si longtemps normalement ça devrait aller.

J'haussai un sourcil dubitatif. Les crises étaient totalement inconstante et il n'était pas rare qu'il en ai deux dans un très court délais. Mais bon c'est son corps, je suppose qu'il est capable de juger de ces capacités. Je vins le prendre à bras le corps et l'aidai à se lever. Il tangua un peu sur ses appuies mais finit par se stabiliser en se reposant sur moi. Lentement et au rythme de Marco nous commençâmes à partir de la base. J'habitai normalement à une dizaine de minute seulement mais avec mon poids mort il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre la maison. Marco arriva dans un état de fatigue et tremblant tellement qu'il tenait ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Je l'allongeai rapidement dans la chambre d'ami. Il s'y effondra avec un plaisir réel. Je le laissai calmer son corps avant d'engager la conversation

\- T'étais clairement pas en état de marcher tu en as conscience j'espère?

\- Tu n'allais pas me porter sur tout le trajet

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Évite de me faire une crise à cause de ta fatigue par contre tu sais que c'est encore plus compliqué de te calmer malgré mon pouvoir.

Il eut un petit rire amusé en s'étirant un peu afin d'essayer de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il bailla alors que je commençai à ranger les affaires, d'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil, m'arrachant un petit sourire attendri en entendant sa respiration calme et profonde.

xxxxxxxxx

Il était gelé, un tremblement incontrôlable et violent le clouait au lit. Un gémissement douloureux passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il connaissait bien cette douleur, cette souffrance brûlante et glaçante à la fois, cette impression qu'on lui arrachait une part de lui même, ce besoin inexplicable. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher la peau à moins que se soit ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient à divers endroits de son corps comme si la douleur physique pouvait retirer cette souffrance intérieur, ce besoin.

Un homme entra dans la salle rapidement et écarta les mains tortionnaires arrachant un gémissement au phénix éteint. Sabo appela vainement l'homme alité essayant de le ramener dans la conscience. Il prit sa température et grimaça en constatant que l'homme était en hypothermie. Il savait que c'était toujours la même chose quand Marco faisait une crise sa température baissait subitement lui faisant avoir des spasmes de plus en plus violent, plus la température baissait. C'était assez étrange sachant qu'il n'avait fait que des crises de fièvre avant que Sabo n'utiliser le Mera Mera no Mi pour soigner le phénix.

Sabo écarta les drap, fit s'asseoir le malade et se glissa dans son dos. Il le colla à son torse et rabattit la couette et les draps sur eux deux. Habituellement les infirmiers utilisaient de nombreuses bouillottes mais très clairement ils ne pouvaient se permettre l'aller retour aussi avait-il dans la précipitation utilisé le plus efficace, utilisant son fruit du démon pour augmenter sa température corporel au maximum sans prendre feu. Immédiatement il sentit contre lui l'homme se blottir au plus proche de lui. Les tremblement étaient de plus en plus important mais au moins la température du phénix c'était stabilisé. Il fallait maintenant attendre la fin de la crise avec patience.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure Marco resta contre Sabo entre conscience et inconscience. Lorsque les tremblements commencèrent enfin à diminuer il se laissa aller tranquillement contre la source de chaleur si rassurante collé à lui bien incapable de dire d'où elle provenait. Il entendait juste cette voix qui faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer et essayer de se focaliser sur autre chose que sa souffrance. Au final il s'endormit comme une masse contre le corps chaud, ayant juste le temps de reconnaître son sauveur avant de sombrer dans le noir salvateur du sommeil.

xxxxxxxxx

Ce genre de situation arriva souvent, de trop nombreuses fois Marco fini inconscient dans mes bras. Parfois il réussissait à rester un peu conscient quand la souffrance ne le vidait pas complètement de ses forces. La première journée où il n'eut aucune crise fut presque une fête en soit. ça prouvait au moins qu'il y avait des progrès dans l'évacuation naturelle de la drogue. Du côté du médecin, aucune nouvelle hormis que toutes ses tentatives furents des échec. Les échantillons avaient été transféré à des chercheurs.

Un bon mois passa de nouveau un mois où Marco vécu entre conscience et douleur. Maintenant il ne faisait qu'une à deux crises par semaines. C'était un réel soulagement pour lui, il détestait définitivement rester enfermé et pouvoir enfin marcher un peu dehors sans avoir à craindre de faire une crise à tout moment était salvateur pour le pauvre phénix.

Personnellement les rares moments que je ne passais pas avec lui, j'étais en train de m'entraîner dehors pour garder une certaine forme physique. Et encore, ces derniers temps Marco m'observait faire ou faisait quelques exercices avec moi pour retrouver la forme qu'il avait perdu avec ses crises. Il m'arrivait parfois de le voir trembler et serrer des dents discrètement quand il pensait que je ne le regardais pas. Il souffrait encore, les crises n'étaient pas présentes souvent mais il devait en faire quelques minimes qu'il essayait de faire passer inaperçu.

Depuis sont arrivé ici aucune flamme bleu n'avait pu apparaître à cause du produit dans son sang. Je le voyais parfois fixer sa main avec intensité, cherchant sans doute à faire surgir son fruit du démon. On avait pu en parler un peu, il sentait son fruit en lui, il savait qu'il avait la puissance du phénix à fleur de peau mais c'était comme si sa peau enfermait totalement les flammes, allant même jusqu'à l'empêcher de se régénérer sans l'aide de flamme extérieur. C'était très frustrant pour lui et parfois il lui arrivait d'être irritable au point d'élever la voix avant de s'excuser, presque honteux de s'être laissé aller à ses sautes d'humeurs.

Autant dire que, quand j'arrivais de la base avec, enfin un traitement pour enlever les résidus du produit encore présent dans son corps, il fut plus que ravis. Je n'eus pas le coeur de lui dire que les effet secondaires allait le coucher pendant plusieurs jours. Et ça ne manqua pas. Pendant une longue semaine, il fut malade comme je l'avais rarement vu. fièvre, tremblement, vomissement, délire et j'en passe. Quand enfin tout se calma il resta inconscient plusieurs jours et se réveilla encore bien épuisé.

Il était assez tôt ce matin quand j'entrais avec un plateau dans la chambre de l'allité avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Il était déjà réveillé et fixait sa main comme je l'avais déjà vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- La fixé ne va pas faire apparaître ton pouvoir tu sais. Il n'est pas encore réapparu?

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai peur qu'il ne réapparaisse pas….

\- Et tu n'oses pas l'activer pour voir si tu es enfin capable de l'utiliser.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il hoche la tête et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il s'assit laborieusement sur son lit alors que je posais le plateau sur le bureau de la pièce. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui tranquillement et je lui pris la main qu'il avait tant fixé.

\- Essaye.

\- De quoi?

\- D'activer ton fruit, ce n'est pas en fixant ta main avec peur que tu sauras si tu as encore accès ou non.

Il me fixa, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire avant de fixer de nouveau nos mains. Un soupire lui échappa avant qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'un pli de concentration apparaisse sur son front. Après quelques minutes il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa avec une note de désespoir

\- La drogue a détruit le phénix on dirait…

\- Je peux t'assurer que non.

Je pris un couteau sur le plateau et lui entaillait la main. Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que j'enflammai ma main et la mette en contact avec la coupure. Elle disparu rapidement sous les yeux surpris de Marco.

\- Le phénix est là, ton corps utilise mes flammes comme combustible pour se régénérer. Même quand tu avais la drogue dans ton corps. Sois juste patient.

Une lueur d'espoir naquis dans son regard et il se mit à fixer ses mains sans trop savoir comment réagir. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais son visage restait neutre. Incertain de savoir si c'était une larme de joie ou s'il était juste en train de craquer émotionnellement, je mis une main sur son épaule en soutien. Il me regarda et enfin pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais, je le vis craquer. Il s'effondra, à bout de nerf, ravagé par les larmes, les yeux presque éteints par la détresse. Au final je le pris rapidement contre mon torse cachant sa détresse au monde, cachant son désespoir et le protégeant de ce monde qui lui avait tant pris.

Son pouvoir reviendrait, il faudrait un peu de temps. Et moi pendant ce temps là, je serais là pour l'épauler, le soutenir comme un ami, comme un frère et peut être s'il l'accepte comme un compagnon. Je sentais la présence d'Ace encore présente dans le fruit du Mera Mera no Mi s'embraser et nous entourer comme un assentiment à mes pensés. Un sourire doux s'afficha sur mon visage alors que je venais passer une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Merci Ace et je te le promet, à partir de maintenant je prendrai soin de lui.

* * *

Et voilà! Une chapitre tout mimi et plein d'inquiétude. J'aurais pu m'attarder un peu plus sur le développement de leur sentiment mais ce n'était pas non plus le but de cette fiction. Je ne voulais pas que ça dure mille ans sinon je la posterai jamais xD

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plus et je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue (et oui déjà)

Comme d'ab n'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir!


	5. Epilogue

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Et voilà nous voici au terme de cette petite aventure qui était sensé être beaucoup plus courte mais bon x)

Je ne vais m'attarder sur les détails mais je vous remercie pour votre lecture.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, moi en tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir relevé ce défi et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure!

N'hésitez pas à commenter et sur ce bienvenu dans le dernier Acte! 

* * *

**Épilogue**

Plusieurs années étaient passé depuis cette époque troublé. Une guerre général s'était déclarée depuis plusieurs années et les combats s'enchaînaient plus violent les uns que les autres.

Je me retrouvais moi même sur le champ de batailel, Luffy se battait un peu plus loin. Ce casse-cou fonçait dans le tas avec efficacité. Il venait juste d'arriver en plein milieu de cette guerre mais son aide était vivement apprécié. Nombre de soldat de l'armée révolutionnaire étaient tombé et nous commençions à nous faire surpasser. Luffy n'avait pas un équipage très grand mais chacun d'entre eux étaient doué d'un talent sans nom valant largement plusieurs milliers d'hommes. Ils faisaient déjà de grosses percé dans les rangs ennemis.

Je me reconcentrai sur le combat ardu que je menait contre l'un des amirals de la Marine. Mon bras me faisait souffrir, sa foutue massue de granit Marin commençait à bien m'agacer, elle était enduite de ce foutu poison qu'ils avaient créé pour pénaliser les fruits Logia. J'avais un mal fou à me régénérer et malgré ma puissance je ne pouvais pas esquiver tous les coups. Je sentais que je commençait à faiblir alors que lui venait juste de prendre une drogue le faisant entrer en mode Berserker. Où que je le brûle il ne sentait plus rien et un regain d'énergie majeur l'alimentait maintenant.

Il revint à la charge profitant de ma distraction par l'équipage de mon frère pour me mettre un coup d'une grande violence dans l'abdomen m'envoyant quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Je crachottai du sang en grimaçant, me redressant en vacillant. Bon sang une erreur de débutant! Je le voyais déjà foncé sur moi et vu ma position je n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver. Je me relevai du mieux que je pouvais tout en me tenant mon ventre ensanglanté. Le Mera Mera no Mi n'arrivait pas à me soigner bordel!

Je vis le coup s'abattre sur moi et s'apprêtait à parer avec mes bras et mon Haki, je n'aurais pas le choix, ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que les dégâts ne me casse pas les os sinon je serais handicapé pendant au moins une quinzaine de minutes. Au moment où le coup allait me faucher les bras mon adversaire vola en sens inverse. Stupéfait, je cherchai qui pouvait bien m'être venu en aide dans une telle situation.

Je su avant même de le voir qui était mon sauveur. Le Mera Mera no Mi réagit instinctivement à sa présence, à celle de ce feux majestueux et bleu comme le ciel pure. Marco était face à moi et me tendait la main avec un sourire amusé tandis que je la saisissais

\- On dirait que c'est moi qui te sauve les fesses cette fois.

\- Bon timing en effet! Mais que fais tu là!?

\- Disons que j'ai pris un taxis.

Il me montra du doigt le bateau de mon frère. Le bougre alors que je l'avais tenu à l'écart de cette guerre il avait réussi à rallier Luffy. Ca expliquait maintenant comment il avait pu arriver ici sans être mis au courant de la préparation de cette guerre!

Des lèvres contre les miennes me sortirent de mes penser alors que nos regard se croisaient avec amour. Légèrement haletant nous nous séparâmes sans nous lâcher.

\- Tu peux encore te battre?

\- Bien sûr tu me prend pour qui!?

Il rit de bon coeur avant de se tourner face à notre ennemis qui se redressait déjà.

-Dans ce cas finissons en rapidement avec tout ça. J'ai des projet pour ce soir avec toi.

\- Oh voilà qui est fort intéressant. Mon oiseau favori aurait des idées coquines en tête?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de se transformer et de foncer sur l'ennemis. J'eus un sourire avant de le rejoindre décidé à rapidement gagner cette guerre !


End file.
